weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Predator: Soon the Hunt Will Begin
=Contents= Release ---- Release date for the game Predator (NES); ---- 1988-1989 Differences from film Dutch must face the Predator alone as his team is already dead, starts without weapons, a Predator shadows Dutch and will confront him a number of times during gameplay and large scorpions appear and attack. Plot ---- Welcome to the Jungle, Dutch. You arrive with only the clothes on your back. You see tree-covered ledges ahead of you, mostly blocked by piles of rock or cut by bottomless chasms. You need to jump from ledge to ledge to find weapons, and to find the cave that will lead you to the next stage. Until you find a machinegun, a laser rifle, or a grenade, all you have are your fists. Your first job is to find a weapon fast. Meanwhile, you must dodge or destroy guerrillas before they destroy you. Watch out for scorpions, one touch from them and you lose a life point. There are other creatures including moving boulders. If anything moves, get out of the way, jump over it, or shoot it. You can duck and shoot at the same time, a good way to waste scorpions. But you can't duck and punch at the same time. Predator was released in versions for the Amiga (1989), Amstrad CPC (1987), Atari ST (1988), BBC Micro (1989), Commodore 64 (1988), Electron (1989) and ZX Spectrum (1988) these were almost all the same with the exception of the systems capability. The NES and MSX versions of the game differed and featured as a 2D side-scroller platformer. The 1988 version on the NES was also known as 'Predator- Soon the hunt will begin'. Gameplay ---- Dutch has ten life points. Any time he is shot by a guerrilla, or touched by a scorpion, he loses a life point. These appear as white boxes in a row along the top of the screen. The number of lives he has left also appears at the top of the screen along with the weapon he is carrying. When he loses all ten points, he dies, losing one of his lives. Falling in a chasm is instant death. If he loses all lives, the game is over. In Jungle Mode, the object of the game is to survive the dangers of the jungle while you shoot down guerrillas and wildlife using variety of weapons including machine guns, laser rays, and grenades (all with unlimited ammo). You exit the stage by entering a cave to proceed to the next level. Sometimes there is more than one cave, and you will be warped to another stage other than the next one, depending on what cave you enter. After three or so stages, you enter the game's Big Mode. The object is to blast blue and purple spheres before they have a chance to hurt you. Some spheres have power-ups that will increase your firepower. When you have made some distance, you have to defeat the Predator before you can continue on to the next stage. Big Mode is the same throughout the game but the only difference is the Predator's attack pattern. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Easy Normal Hard Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer Characters ---- Dutch Features ---- Maps ---- 30 stages in Jungle landscapes set on Earth which are split up into 2 modes - Jungle Mode and Big Mode. Weapons ---- Machine Gun Laser Rifle Grenades Equipment ---- Punch Bullets Enemies ---- Predator Boulders Guerillas Scorpions Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Activision, Inc. is an American publisher, majority owned by French conglomerate Vivendi SA. Its current CEO is Eric Hirshberg. It was founded on October 1, 1979 and was the world's first independent developer and distributor of video games for gaming consoles. Its first products were cartridges for the Atari 2600 video console system published from July 1980 for the US market and from August 1981 for the international market (UK). Activision is now one of the largest third party video game publishers in the world and was also the top publisher for 2007 in the United States. On January 18, 2008, Activision announced they were the top US publisher in 2007, according to the NPD Group. ---- Pack-In Video is a Japanese video game publisher and developer which developed a wide range of games for the Famicom platform. The games published were mostly focused on the Japanese market although a few titles have been published abroad. In 1996 the company was merged with the video game division of Victor Entertainment and became Victor Interactive Software (presently part of Marvelous Entertainment). Awards ---- Releases ---- Predator (Commodore Amiga) Predator (Acorn Electron) Predator (Amstrad CPC) Predator (Atari ST) Predator (Commodore 64) 'Predator (Nintendo NES)' Predator (Sinclair ZX Spectrum) Reception ---- References Citations Predator (NES) Footnotes Category:Predator (games) Category:Video games